Obon for the Daiko
by DameM
Summary: Obon is a time to celebrate one's ancestors and it's said that their spirits return to this world.  Ichigo knew better and could care less.  What he needed now was a petite Shinigami because Tsukishima was isolating him from everyone, or so it seemed.
1. July 13th: Guide Me Home

_A/N: This is going to be a three-shot in honor of Obon. It is going to be celebrated in Tokyo this year July 13th__-15__th__. As Ichigo's birthday falls within this and according to "Bleach Exile" Karakura is part of Tokyo, I thought it appropriate. Many of the aspects of this festival will be explained within the story but if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Obon of the Daiko_

_July 13__th__: Guide Me Home_

The flame of a candle created shadows on her face, the picture in front of her an older, more refined version of the lighter staring back. "Forgive me, Nee-sama, for not staying for the festival but…"

"She would understand." The baritone voice that startled her was soft and reverent, lacking its usual monotone stoicism.

"Nii-sama!"

"You must do your duty, Rukia. Kurosaki is once again up to his reckless neck in danger and as you are the only one he apparently listens to, you are the one the soutaicho is sending to get him out of trouble. Hisana would understand."

"Yes, Nii-sama but Obon…"

"Is about ancestors, not siblings."

"But she is like an ancestor, Nii-sama. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have you, my brother." Rukia saw a flash in grey eyes that might have been amusement on any normal person.

"Indeed, and I give thanks, just as you do. Go, Rukia, I will tend her shrine, as I have always done. There is someone who needs to be guided back to the Living World for their festival. We are sending her with you." Souls weren't often allowed to return to the World of the Living but Rukia did not question her brother. It must be awfully important if a soul was going back.

"As you wish, Nii-sama. I thank you, Nee-sama," Rukia said, bowing to her sister's altar that she shared with Byakuya's parents, and to the captain before leaving.

Byakuya stared at his wife's likeness and finished lighting the candles that surrounded his family's portraits. "You would be proud, too, Hisana. Unfortunately, you would probably also like Ichigo Kurosaki. I have a feeling I am going to be seeing a lot more of that _pest_ in the very near future."

If the _boy_ ever made it out the current mess he was in alive.

* * *

><p>The ginger haired woman that was waiting for her at the main Senkaimon gate smiled, giving the young Kuchiki a bow. "So you are my escort," she said, delight in her voice. "I had requested you but I wasn't sure Yamamoto-dono would allow it, considering the circumstances."<p>

"I was surprised to learn of my companion. You must stick close, Kurosaki-san," Rukia said. "We will be taking Hell Butterflies, of course, but once on the other side, you shouldn't wander off. There are still Hollows lurking that would love to eat you."

"I have been a part of one Hollow; I have no desire to be a part of another." Ichigo's mother tapped the Zanpakutou at her side. "Besides, my partner here is not yet ready to share her name. Until then, I don't want to press my luck." The red and white garb of the girls' Academy uniform graced the older woman's frame as they entered the Dangai.

"You're advancement in the Academy is most impressive," the petite Shinigami said, trying to keep the conversation from going where she feared it would. She had met Ichigo's mother by chance a year ago in the Rukongai while patrolling. Recognizing her from the giant poster in her former home and sensing the reiatsu of the other woman, she'd immediately brought her to the Academy and had her enrolled. As the mother of the great hero Ichigo Kurosaki, she had been accepted at once.

"Isshin told me many things so I knew what to expect."

"He was closed mouth to us," Rukia said as the door opened onto the road outside of Urahara's shop.

Masaki Kurosaki smiled once again, laughter in her eyes. "Well, he didn't willingly tell me at first. It was only after I caught him talking to Urahara that he confessed, but that was long before we were married."

"So you knew all along what Ichigo saw that day."

"Yes," she said and wasn't surprised when her husband opened the door to the scientist's shop. "Hello, Isshin," the matron greeted, enjoying the shock on his face.

"Masaki! My beloved wife has returned to me!" Tears ran down his face as he embraced her. Catching the sight of a black haori out of the corner of his eye, he focused on her companion. "And my third daughter! You have both come home!" The sobs were louder and Rukia was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san."

"Oh, what a joyous Obon this is!"

Masaki chuckled and after several minutes finally managed to free both Rukia and herself. "That's enough, Isshin. You can now tell me what Ichigo's gotten himself into."

"Ichigo?" the ex-captain said as his friend came up behind him. "Ichigo's just a regular teenager at the moment but we have a plan to fix that."

"Yare, yare, Isshin. Don't give the game away," Urahara scolded lightly and bowed to the two women. "It's nice to see you, Kurosaki-san. It's rare that a soul gets to come back."

"Well, it is Obon and I am a student at the Academy. Plus, my baby boy is in trouble so…" she shrugged lightly, figuring that they'd get the picture.

"What's this about Ichigo being in trouble?" Isshin asked, moving so that they could enter.

"Perhaps I should explain," Rukia started, pulling out her sketch pad. She missed the wince Urahara gave at the picture of rabbits and bears that was on the page. "It all started with the attack on Ishida." The Kurosakis paid close attention, Urahara mentally flipping through what he knew of the Fullbringers. Afterwards, Rukia put away her drawings and took a sip from the tea that Tessai had put in front of her.

"That's so like my boy! Always the protector!"

"Yes, he takes the meaning of his name very seriously." Masaki sipped her tea slowly.

"Now, I'm afraid the Soul Society is a bit confused with what he intends to do with this new power. They don't know much about the Fullbringers and their objectives so they sent me here to investigate."

"I see. I'm afraid I can't be of much help in this case, Kuchiki-san. I've been deep in another project for the last few days and am not aware of what has been going on, my apologies." Urahara sighed and looked back at his notes. "Let me do some research and see what I can come up with."

"Please. In the meantime, I think we should go talk with Ichigo. He is the best source of information at the moment."

Isshin was silent, the seriousness of the situation keeping him from acting the fool. "He was in a foul mood yesterday. Now, the kids are getting the altar ready for Obon. Won't they be surprised? Are you requesting gigais?"

"That won't be necessary. Your family can see us, even Ichigo if my guess is right. If someone were to see Kurosaki-san who knew her in life, it would be a problem."

"Of course, of course. Well, let's get home, my darlings. I'll see you later, Kisuke."

"Certainly. I'll let you know what I find out." Shop owner watched them leave, concern reflected faintly in his eyes. "Tessai, where is Yoruichi?"

"Taking a nap, sir."

"Wake her, please. This job requires stealth."

The taller man looked askance at his employer. You want me to _wake_ her?"

Urahara grimaced and got to his feet. "Good point. Best we wait until she gets hungry. Even in her cat form she's lethal with those claws of hers."

Tessai nodded and picked up the half empty cups of tea. "Not to mention her fangs."

"Sad, but true."

* * *

><p>Ichigo dusted his mother's altar, setting the small picture of her smiling face back after he was done. He'd already lit the candles that would supposedly herald her return. Even though they paid homage to the Buddhist festival, both he and his father knew the truth. Once someone went to the Soul Society, that person never came back.<p>

Or it was more like hardly anyone ever came back.

Ignoring his sisters, the former daiko went to light the lanterns hung outside the clinic, another tradition that they didn't really need. If by any chance someone _did_ come back from the other dimension, they didn't need anything to guide them to the Kurosaki residence. The only thing they had to do was focus on the dark and forbidding aura emanating from its residents.

Done with his Yuzu-appointed tasks, he went to his room and opened his closet to stare at the folded futon and blanket that had remained there for almost two years. "Damn midget. Could really use you here right now. No one believes me about that bastard. He did something to them and it's freakishly like Aizen's Zanpakutou. The old man and Urahara are up to something and I don't know who to turn to. The others are already in danger and I don't know whether I can defeat him without the support."

"Ichi-nii?" Karin called, looking at the older teen as he stared at an empty closet. "What are you doing?"

"What do you care? You've lost all faith in your brother."

"Ichi-nii, you've been acting strange for days. First staying out to all hours and then trying to beat up Shuu-chan. Now you're talking to an empty closet." The dark haired twin came into her brother's room and stared at the drawing pad and Chappy plush that was stuck in the corner of the closet shelf. It couldn't be seen from the doorway.

"I'm talking to someone who would believe me. Karin, do you remember me telling you about Aizen?"

"Yes…" Eyes filled with concern narrowed on Ichigo. He never talked about the Soul Society and what had happened. "Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee isn't here."

"I know that."

"Then what does Aizen have to do with the way you've been acting?"

"Another maniac has appeared. He tried to kill Ishida and attacked Chad, Inoue and myself. It looks like he hurt Tatsuki, Keigo, and you girls too. Even my boss has been affected."

"I wasn't attacked!"

"So you say but the funny thing is, when he stabs someone with his sword, they seem to think he's their friend. Or family, as the case may be. Karin, we don't have a cousin named Shuu-chan."

"That's not true. I remember him…" Karin denied vehemently. "Wait, you think he's like Aizen? I don't understand."

"Sit down," he commanded, his tone brooking no argument. She did as he ordered, plopping down onto his bed. Karin watched as he brushed imaginary dust off of the drawing pad and closed the closet door with a thud.

Ichigo took a seat in his desk chair. "Aizen had a Zanpakutou that could cause complete hypnosis. It made you see, hear, and even smell things that weren't there. It controlled the five senses. I'm not sure if it confused the ability to sense reiatsu or not but it probably did."

"Uh-huh…"

"Several days ago I was approached by a guy who was what they call a Fullbringer. Fullbringers have powers that are not unlike Inoue's and Chad's, really. It seems that if their parents came into contact with a Hollow before they were born, they got interesting abilities. Anyway, this group, Xcution, wanted to get rid of their powers and according to them, the way to do that is to give me back my Shinigami powers. I've been training with them. I now have a Fullbring of my own." Ichigo took out his Combat Badge, gripping it tightly. He allowed reiatsu to swirl around a bit so that she could see before putting it away. "Before they could go through the process that would give me back Zangetsu, and I guess my Hollow too, a former comrade of theirs used his own to isolate me. That would be your precious 'Shuu-chan.' Now do you understand? If everyone believes that he's a friend…"

"You'll be seen as the bad guy."

"Yeah, except that it didn't work on Inoue. You heard the conversation he had with her on the phone when he asked her what she meant about not knowing who he was."

A part of her wanted to deny everything he told her but she _had _heard that conversation. "Yes…"

"I think it's because of her ability to reject things that it didn't work. Her flower spirits must have worked without her knowing it. I'm not entirely sure how her powers work." Sighing, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. "Luckily she was able to reverse the effects on the Xcution group and Chad but my boss and you are still affected. I don't know if Dad and Urahara are as well so I haven't said anything to them yet."

"This is so far fetched." Karin saw memories of her and the man called "Shuu-chan," each as clear as her memories of her brother. It seemed impossible but her brother had never lied to her before. Oh, he'd kept secrets to protect her but keeping quiet was definitely not in her best interests now.

"I know, it's just what he wants. I can sense reiatsu now although not very well. Whether I can see Hollows and souls again is anyone's guess."

Karin leaned back against the wall and looked out the window for several minutes. "This isn't good, Ichi-nii. The Soul Society…"

"Yeah, I know. I doubt they know what's really going on, if they know squat. While I was training, I heard Rukia's voice saying that I wouldn't do something, but I don't know what that is. Most of those guys I met there are my friends. They were then, and they still are, even if I never see them again. I don't want them to think that I've betrayed them. The thing is, another Shinigami daiko has been killed by Tsukishima so it really does concern them."

"I see. I'm sorry, Ichi-nii but it still sounds like a story, even though my instincts are telling me to listen. We should tell Dad, see what he says."

"I would, if he was ever home at the same time I was." Something tingled in the back of his mind, an old, almost forgotten sense. "Karin…"

"Yeah, Dad's headed this way, along with two other spiritual beings. Come on, now's your chance. Just don't say anything to Yuzu. If what you say is true," she paused, seeing the storm gathering again. "And it is, damn this difficult, then he really did a number on her."

"Stop swearing," he said absently and followed her out of the room. She might not be able to completely believe him, but at least he wasn't alone in his own home again.

It was a start.

* * *

><p>Rukia came to a stop several meters before the entrance to the clinic, gazing at the lanterns that had been hung outside. Tradition dictated that they be placed and lit so that the souls could find their way home. A soft exhale beside her brought her attention to Masaki. "Yuzu probably had him do it," she murmured.<p>

"He lights one for you too, Rukia-chan," Isshin said, hands in his pocket. "He waits until everyone's asleep and lights it only at night. During the day he keeps it in the closet, with a battery operated one in there to take its place."

"He does?"

"Brat thinks I don't know. He hasn't spoken your name in a year and a half, at least not in my hearing and only a few days ago did he mention the Soul Society."

She felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them. "Even if I had come back last year, he wouldn't have been able to see me."

"Yeah, but he just wants you to know where home is."

Taking a breath, she smiled at the couple and took a step forward. "I know where home is," she said quietly.

Before she could move forward further, the door to the house burst open and the Kurosaki children ran out to greet their father. Ichigo was the first to come to a halt, his brows furrowing in concentration. Was he seeing her or just sensing her?

The orange haired daiko stared at the two reiatsus on either side of his father and tried to see who it was. While he couldn't recognize the one on the right, he could identify the person on the left even without having known the spiritual pressure. "Well, what do you know, Yuzu, the lanterns can actually guide spirits home."

"I told you," she said. The souls in front of her were blurry.

"I could identify you by your height, midget. Welcome home," he said, a smirk gracing his face.

"Baka!" she shouted and had the pleasure of seeing him wince with anticipated pain. Running to him, she kicked his shin. When he was bending over, she gripped his hair as if to slam his head into her knee. "I'm home," she whispered and all the tension left her.

"Aa," was the equally soft response. The romantic moment was promptly ruined, not by Ichigo which would have been expected, but by Karin who couldn't help blurting,

"_Mom_?" Karin stared, mouth agape at the woman in some weird uniform. There was no mistaking the face. She looked at a blown up version of it daily.

"Mom?" Ichigo couldn't make out actual faces but he didn't doubt his sister.

"Mom?" Yuzu glanced between her siblings before looking at her father. Isshin nodded, tears of joy running down his face.

Masaki opened her arms and could hold back her own tears. "I'm only here for a visit but here I am." She was rushed and wrapped in her children's arms.

Rukia looked on, content for the moment. There was much to discuss and to figure out, but for the moment she was happy to let this reunion go uninterrupted. The lanterns might not have literally guided them home, but they had certainly welcomed them. What greeted them was everything she had given up hope of ever experiencing again in the material world.

Family.


	2. July 14th: We Stand United

_A/N: Just a handful to thank for reviews: **AnimeFreak134**, **hollownature**, **Rukia's Reflection**, **MaN6A10v3r**, and **Assault Godzilla**. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Please note that the dates in the title only refer to the dates of the festival, not the days in the story, thanks._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Obon of the Daiko_

_July 14th__: We Stand United_

As much as everyone enjoyed the reunion between mother and children, and friend with friend, there was a large obstacle that prevented them from spending the rest of the Obon festival simply catching up on everything that happened in the last years apart. Yuzu buzzed around the room, aware of the tension but unable to pinpoint a cause. Finally sitting, she sat on the edge of her seat, hoping that she would get answers as her brother seemed happier than he had been in the past few days.

"We should call our cousin, Shuu-chan, Okaa-san. He'd like to meet you, I'm sure."

Masaki looked at her youngest, her brows furrowed. "Dear, we can't let anyone know I'm here. Besides, we don't have a relative named Shuu-kun."

"Yes, we do, I remember him very clearly," the sandy brown haired twin affirmed.

"No, dear, we don't. I don't have any relatives named Shuukuro. I'm sorry, Yuzu, but you're mistaken." The older woman turned to Ichigo and frowned. "Is this the trouble you've been in, Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes, Mom. Shuukuro Tsukishima has a sword whose abilities are disturbingly like Aizen's. He's somehow made it so that everyone close to me believes that he's a close friend or family member. The only one who it didn't work on was Orihime Inoue and that was because of her abilities. She's currently going around and reversing the affects on our friends but hasn't made it here yet."

Rukia listened while typing on her phone, sending a report even as the Kurosaki children and parents began a discussion. "Has anyone been hurt?" she asked, concern for her human friends evident.

"Yeah, Ishida. He got his arm almost cut off. Between his dad and Inoue, it's back together but he was close to dying. I think he was targeted like that because Tsukishima wasn't sure his powers would work on a Quincy." Ichigo finished the bowl of oden in front of him before pushing the rice away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

The petite Shinigami paused in her report, setting the phone aside to lay a hand on her friend's arm. "You felt helpless and jumped at the chance to get your powers back to protect you friends, regardless of the source."

"I was so _helpless_. They didn't want to tell me anything to protect me but…"

"My son could never stand aside while his friends were in danger." Masaki nodded while Isshin remained silent and the twins continued to argue over Tsukishima's identity.

"You should have told me, Ichigo," Isshin said, serious as he'd been during the final fight.

"You haven't been around. I had no idea whether or not you'd been affected either. Even Unagiya-san has been tricked."

"Unagiya-san?" Rukia asked, sending off the report. She made a note for the Gotei to stand by for when she learned more.

"My boss. I have a job. I plan on moving out after I graduate." Ichigo leaned back in his chair, one hand going to rest on the small appendage on his arm. He couldn't see her clearly but she was there. That would do him for the moment. "Or, at least I did. There was no sense staying around some place that didn't need me and I couldn't protect."

"That's not true, Onii-chan!" Yuzu declared, Karin apparently having convinced her that _something_ wasn't right with their "cousin."

"No? I try to get rid of that bastard and you yell at me. Don't tell me that you believe me over him now." His sisters' betrayal was still fresh.

"Language, Ichigo," his mother scolded before turning to her daughters. "You have an amazing reiatsu, Karin. Surely you can tell when something isn't right with the reiatsus around you. Tsukishima's must be as twisted as Aizen's."

"Now that Ichi-nii's explained things to me, yes, I can but what ever his power is, it's strong. I'm not like Ichi-nii. I don't have a Zanpakutou, or a Fullbring."

"Fullbring?" Rukia questioned with curiosity. She watched as Ichigo took out his badge and summoned part of his power. "I thought your reiatsu was a little darker than normal. It looks like when you're in bankai mode."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Putting the badge away, he made a mental note to tell her about how he'd heard her voice and ask what she'd been talking about.

"I see." Violet eyes became sad and she was glad that he couldn't see her.

"It's not your fault, midget. Don't worry, while I still don't fully trust Xcution, I will let them help me get my powers back. Then I'll punish that little punk for what he's done to my family and friends." Filled with resolve once again, Ichigo ate the remainder of his rice, keeping Rukia close.

"I believe in you, Ichigo," she said softly and finished her own meal. No matter what anyone else said, she knew he'd never betray them. He might do his own thing, but when it came down to it, he was still a Shinigami in his heart. Protecting was his _raison d'être _and nothing would ever change that.

Masaki watched the interaction, amazed that the formal and professional Shinigami she'd met last year could be so soft when around her son. Even though he couldn't see Rukia clearly, Ichigo knew just where she was and had even gripped her hand with his own. "They really love each other," she said quietly, the comment directed at her husband.

"Isn't it wonderful? We have a third daughter. She does the Kurosaki name proud." Isshin pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"You should really stop that, dear. The children might think you're insane."

"Too late," Karin informed her mother and hooked a thumb at the large poster of her mother. "He's had that up ever since you died. Every time he thinks we've been mean to him he goes and wails at it."

Turning to follow her daughter's pointing, she had to stifle a giggle. "My, that is devotion for you."

"You fool!" The sound of a chair falling over brought her attention back to her children and she was surprised to find Rukia towering over a prone Ichigo, her fist raised in anger. "Why didn't you go to Urahara immediately? He might be a shady shopkeeper and a mad scientist but at least he could get a message to us. You could have been killed!"

"And they're off," Karin commented, smirking at her mother's stunned expression.

"Isshin, dear, is our son an _M_?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nah, that's just how they show their affection for each other," he answered with a grin as Rukia stomped on Ichigo's foot and he in turn picked her up by her obi.

"Oh, I see," she said, noticing that while Rukia was free to hit him, Ichigo was actually quite gentle with the small woman.

"How was I supposed to know you guys would help? I haven't even had so much as a stupid Chappy drawing to let me know you were still alive!"

"My drawings aren't stupid!" That comment earned her a snort of disbelief and a foot to the shin for him.

"You violent midget!" Masaki stood silently as Ichigo hefted Rukia higher in his embrace and stormed out of the room. She heard the slamming of his bedroom door and the muffled argument that continued.

"Well now, that was entertaining."

"Ichi-nii's happy," Yuzu said, sadness on her face. She had thought he'd been okay until a few days ago but it was the first time he'd shown so much emotion since the end of the war. "I wish he'd been that happy when Shuu-chan arrived…"

"For the last time, Yuzu, he's not our cousin!" Karin, apparently having the greater power, was able to break the hold Tsukishima had on her memories.

"But…"

"Really, dear. Who's more believable, your own brother who sacrificed everything but his life and would have died if necessary to keep you and everyone safe, or a person who claims to be a cousin and that even if he was, you hadn't seen in years?" Masaki watched as realization dawned.

"Ichi-nii must hate me."

"Ichi-nii doesn't hate you, he's just angry. Now that Rukia-nee's here, she'll straighten him out. She always did in the past and I'm sure now is no different." Karin slumped in her seat, tired from arguing. Now that she had freed herself from Tsukishima, she couldn't wait until her brother got all his powers back.

That bastard had done enough damage.

* * *

><p>Alone in his room, Ichigo and Rukia continued to argue. She had gotten free, taking the opportunity to stand on his bed so that she could be eye to eye with him. "Show me," she finally demanded. There was no sense in wasting her breath any longer trying to make him apologize for not seeking aid from the Soul Society earlier. She also couldn't fault him for believing that they had abandoned him.<p>

"Show you what?" he asked in return, taking a breath. Who knew that it would feel so good to _fight_ with her again? His heart rate was up and he felt _alive_. Ichigo had to admit that he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Your Fullbring."

"Are you going to tell the Gotei about this?"

"I have to, Ichigo. They were beginning to think that you had chosen to betray them."

"Why the hell would I do that? I gave up my ability to protect my family and friends to take down Aizen for them." Agitated, he sank into his desk chair and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "I gave _you_ up."

"Stop being depressed. This isn't the time for you to sink into one of your funks. I can sense Inoue and the others coming this way. Show me the Fullbring."

"I haven't named it yet." Standing, he summoned his power, giving a small smirk as Rukia came into better focus and he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

He was cloaked in power. The Fullbring had clothed him in a shield and gave him a sword that made him a warrior once again. "I know of a name," she said quietly, reaching out to touch the pieces that surrounded his eyes. His larger hand came to cup her smaller appendage, squeezing it in comfort when he felt it tremble.

"What is it?"

"_Warrior Reborn_."

Looking at the blade that he held in his other hand, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, that fits." Amber eyes rising to meet violet, Ichigo tugged Rukia into an embrace. "You always change my world for the better, midget. Please, don't ever stop."

"Che, someone has to keep you in line." She felt the Fullbring retreat and clutched at his shirt. "I suppose it's my fate to be your keeper."

"Aa," he returned. "And someone has to protect you." She was once again a blurry apparition but he could feel her reiatsu meld with his and touch her so he didn't mind. "I think that was the hardest, not being able to know that you were all right."

Unable to think of a suitable response, Rukia settled for silence. She finally pulled away, aware that should any of his family see them, they might misconstrue the embrace as being romantic rather than comforting. Pulling him towards the door, she threw a superior smile his way. "Come on, Strawberry, our friends are here. It's time to come up with a plan to defeat Tsukishima. Any ideas?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, allowing her to pull him downstairs. Once in the living room, he gazed over the assembled company. Ishida stood near Orihime as she "rejected" Tsukishima's memory modification in his sisters while Chad had taken up sentry near the window. Isshin and Masaki sat on the sofa, holding hands and talking softly.

"Yeah, I have an idea. We do what we always did."

"And what was that?" Rukia asked, smiling at their friends.

"We stand united."


	3. July 15th: Sending Forth

_A/N: A small group to thank: **AnimeFreak134**, **novicestar**, **Revolation**, **KitElizaKing**, **hollownature**, **MaN6A10v3r**, **Assault Godzilla**, and **Rukia's Reflection**. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. It's the last day of "Obon" folks, and thus the last of this story._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Obon of the Daiko_

_July 15__th__: Sending Forth_

The "Substitute Group" was once again whole and Ichigo felt better having his friends at his side again. Being able to help them was even better, knowing that although being "normal" had been okay, having the power to protect was even better.

"So, you _have_ been up to something, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Ishida merely answered Ichigo's query with a smirk.

"I suppose this means that eventually I will have to put up with a Shinigami who can't control his reiatsu getting in my way." The archer pretended to sigh in resignation.

"Count on it, Quincy."

Masaki glanced at the two boys before leaning over to Rukia who had taken up a seat on the arm of the couch. "I thought they were friends."

"They are but they like to pretend otherwise. The whole Quincy vs. Shinigami thing makes for interesting arguments. Don't let them fool you, Kurosaki-san, they'd go to hell and back for each other."

"I see. I'm glad my son has such devoted friends. Ishida-kun's father is Ryūken Ishida, is it not? I seem to remember a colleague of Isshin's by that name."

Ishida looked over at the woman sitting next to the ex-captain and sighed out loud. "Just when I think your family couldn't get any stranger. I thought your mother was eaten by a Hollow."

"She was but after Dad killed the Hollow that ate her, her soul and all the other souls it ate were sent to the Soul Society. By her dress, I guess she developed powers and is now in the Academy." Ichigo shrugged and turned to Chad. "Thanks for coming, Chad."

"Aa," the gentle giant murmured and continued his vigilant watch.

"Sado-kun, what's wrong?" Masaki asked, rising to see what he was staring at.

"A feeling." The Kurosaki mother waited, expecting to hear what he feeling he had but when he said nothing more, she turned to her son. Ichigo shrugged, used to Chad's half-finished and cryptic remarks.

"I see. Orihime-chan, have you known my son long?"

"No, ma'am. I went to middle school with Tatsuki-chan and met Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, and Ishida-kun when we entered high school. And then, we all met Kuchiki-san when she came to Karakura." Orihime blushed, a little unnerved to be talking to her former crush's dead mother. Why that was so was a mystery because she had no problem talking to Rukia or any of the other Shinigami.

"Tatsuki-chan? Oh, that's nice. So you're all friends, I'm glad." Masaki would have continued further but Chad's sudden tensing brought the conversation to a thankful end. "Sado-kun?"

"He's coming."

With only a glance, the others spread out, concealing their reiatsu so as to surprise Tsukishima. Ichigo lounged on the sofa, Rukia still on the arm and his parents moving to the kitchen. Karin and Yuzu watched their brother, seeing a side of him that they had only caught glimpses of in the past.

The doorbell rang and Yuzu went to answer it, finding it hard to be cordial to the man on the front step. "Yuzu-chan, how are you this evening?"

"Fine," she said softly. "Please, come in, Shuu-chan." She hadn't needed to be told that she had to keep up the pretense.

"You don't seem your usual self, Yuzu-chan." Dark eyes narrowed on her, wondering if she had somehow been released from his power.

"It's Obon, Shuu-chan."

"Ah," he murmured, pretending to be concerned. "You miss your mother."

"Yes," she admitted, following him. "Have you come to see Ichi-nii?"

"I have. I think he owes me an apology, don't you?"

"He did say that he had something to tell you." Yuzu opened the door to the living room and stepped back so that he could enter first.

The first thing that told Tsukishima his scheme was falling apart was the petite Shinigami sitting on the arm of the couch next to Ichigo. The former daiko had an arm flung over the back of the couch, his other resting in his lap. "Good evening, Tsukishima. Surely, since you are a member of the family, you know Rukia. She's a close family friend and the girl who changed my world."

Color blossomed on Rukia's cheeks but kept her gaze coolly settled on the intruder that had hurt the girls she thought of as her little sisters and her friends. Since the look was often seen on Byakuya, she knew it would make the Fullbringer uncomfortable.

"Of course," the dark haired man tried. A death god sitting calmly in someone's living room was not an everyday occurrence. The Soul Society was not supposed to be involved. He had wanted to isolate Ichigo from everyone and make it appear that he had become a traitor. The girl's presence was throwing a rather large wrench into his plans.

"You know, it occurred to me shortly after your last visit that you reminded me of someone else that I utterly despise. A coward that used others to do his dirty work." Slowly, Ichigo stood, taking his Combat Badge out of his pocket, he held it out. "I took Aizen down, and I can do the same to you. You know Aizen, don't you, Tsukishima? In fact, I'm betting you know him _real_ well."

Cloaking himself in his Fullbring, Ichigo waited for his opponent to say something. His parents and Rukia were looking at him with questions in their eyes. "Ichigo…"

"Think about it, Rukia. Aizen experimented on Shinigami, regular souls, and even Arrancar during his betrayal. Why would he have stopped there? Why wouldn't he have done it to humans as well? Maybe not at first but there have been way too many Fullbringers for something odd not to have happened."

"That's my son!" Isshin said, knowing that Ichigo was on to something.

"For once Kurosaki, I did not have to think for you," Ishida said, stepping up behind Tsukishima. Orihime and Chad surrounded him on the remaining sides so that with everyone there, the rogue Fullbringer didn't have an escape route. "I would not be surprised if Aizen recognized something of himself in this guy. Or maybe…" Dark blue eyes became considering. "Maybe the reason Tsukishima's Fullbring is like Aizen's Zanpakutou is because he's Aizen's son."

"That…!" Rukia started to object but closed her mouth when she remembered that Ichigo was the son of a Shinigami as well.

"So you figured all that out in only a few days," Tsukishima said, dropping his act. "How did you escape my Fullbring?"

"It didn't work on me," Orihime answered. "You had already attacked Ishida-kun and when I healed him, anything you did to him was reversed. I did the same for Sado-kun, the Xcution group, and Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan. Karin-chan had freed herself from it mostly but I finished the job. You never got to try your powers on Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san hasn't been in the World of the Living for you to try to." Tsubaki appeared next to her head, ready for action. "I don't like it when my friends are hurt."

"Say, Rukia, since he killed one Shinigami daiko already, I guess that means Central Forty-Six could pass judgment, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose." Digging out her phone, she sent a message asking for instructions. "In the meantime, we must do something about that Fullbring of his. It is way too destructive to exist."

Derision colored his voice and Tsukishima snarled while summoning his power. "You think you can get away with this. All of you act like I'm not a threat. Yes, Aizen was my father, are you happy with your deduction?"

Staring at him with boredom, Ichigo drew his sword and held it with the same pride as he'd always held Zangetsu. "Next to Aizen and the Arrancar, you aren't one. You thought you could isolate me and make me appear a traitor to my friends." Amber orbs narrowing in resolve, Ichigo moved forward with the speed of shunpo. "You thought wrong."

Like a well-oiled machine the "Substitute Group" fought Tsukishima while Isshin and Masaki protected the twins. "This is going to be hard to explain to the neighbors," Masaki murmured.

"Not really, between Rukia-chan's memory modifier and Inoue-san's ability to "reject," everything that gets destroyed should be good as new within a matter of moments." Isshin fired off a small burst of kido to keep the flying debris away from his girls.

Masaki nodded although she wasn't as convinced as her husband. She watched as Tsukishima tried his best to defend himself, using every trick in his arsenal to win. Up against five angry teens bent on capturing him, he didn't stand a chance. At the Academy they taught their students to fight one on one but in this case, the almost-Shinigami figured even her teachers would make an exception.

A large crash signaled the end of the fight and she watched as Ichigo raised his sword to plunge it into Tsukishima's heart. "Ichigo, no!" Her voice stilled his hand and he looked back at her. "It is not your place to decide whether he lives or dies."

"Your mother's right, Ichigo," Rukia said, laying a hand on his arm. "We've been given no orders to eliminate him. Let Soi Fon-taicho take care of that if that is the decision of Central Forty-Six. In the meantime, we can destroy the source of his Fullbring."

"Just because we destroy it, doesn't mean his powers are gone, Rukia," Ichigo returned.

"He's right, Kuchiki-san. He'll still be able to create a new one if we give him the opportunity." Ishida raised his bow, ready to eliminate the two things that would prevent Tsukishima from ever using spiritual powers again. "Shall I destroy his _chain link_ and _soul sleep_?" he asked. "Regardless of what your superiors decide, that will prevent him from ever using spiritual powers again. I have done it once before, a second time would not bother me. He is a coward for hurting women."

The Quincy looked at his friends, their heads bent in discussion. When Ichigo put away his sword and stepped back, he had his answer. "Have at it," the orange haired teen said and picked up the innocuous looking bookmark from the floor.

Making sure that Tsukishima was watching, he ripped it into tiny pieces before passing it off to Rukia. She used a burst of kido to turn it to ashes. "Your solution is acceptable, Ishida," she said. Chad and Orihime remained quiet, choosing instead to begin picking up the living room and kitchen. They had no need to see what was happening behind their backs.

"That's it?" Karin asked. "I thought you were going to destroy him."

"We did," her brother answered. "Being without powers that you've probably had since birth and knowing that you can't protect yourself without them from Hollows and Shinigami assassination squads is punishment enough for now. Tsukishima abused his gifts just as his father did."

"You think you're above it all but you would have killed me," the rogue Fullbringer shot back, his senses already fading.

"I'm not perfect, and I do have a Hollow. My instincts tell me to eliminate you permanently but Mom's right, it's not my place. Just like it wasn't your place to decide what those other Fullbringers did with their powers. And that Shinigami daiko you killed. If you think I'm in the wrong, take a look at yourself first." Ichigo went over to Yuzu who looked shell shocked. Ruffling her hair, he hugged her briefly. "I don't know what that guy's reason was for wanting his powers back were but mine… Mine are in this room. My friends and my family."

"Ichigo, perhaps you should turn him over to the police. If he killed a group of humans…" Masaki pulled her daughters close, uncomfortable with having a murderer around her family.

"Yeah, I'll call Ginjō; see if there's any evidence linking him to the crimes. Rukia, can you bind him until we can get him out of here?"

"Sure," she answered. Making sure that Tsukishima couldn't run away, Rukia then left to go use her memory modifier on the neighbors. With a nod from Orihime, she left the other girl in charge of putting things back together again.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting visit," Masaki murmured. "Who wants dinner?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"Mom, you don't have to…" It was unclear which Kurosaki child made the objection.

"Of course I do. Afterwards, we can go watch the _Bon Odori_ dance at the festivities downtown. I haven't seen the folk dance performed in years." The dance celebrating those that had gone before was specific to each region, making each song that accompanied it unique. "And of course, all my son's friends will come along. The last night you should all dress up in yukatas to see us off."

The "Substitute Group" exchanged looks and gave in gracefully. There was no arguing with the ginger haired woman. Had she been taking lessons from Unohana-taicho?

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia walked behind the rest the last night of Obon, their family and friends far ahead of the couple. Although Ichigo did not have his Shinigami powers back, Ginjō had promised to keep his end of the bargain, despite Tsukishima's interference. The rogue had been handed over to the police, evidence of his misdeeds mysteriously appearing, thanks no doubt to Yoruichi. The Soul Society would pass down their judgment at a later date.<p>

"It seems like you just got here," Ichigo said offhandedly.

"Obon only lasts three days, Ichigo. I was lucky that the soutaicho let me come." Rukia fussed with her shihakushou, wishing that she could have dressed in a kimono.

"Yeah, I know." The now eighteen year old rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, look at it this way. You have probably just received _the_ coolest gift for your birthday any child will ever get." Stopping in the middle of the path, she pointed to the rest of the Kurosakis. "Not everyone gets to have a true Obon visit."

"I'm not a kid, Rukia. In two years I'll legally be an adult." Scowling down at her, he pointed a finger at her. "Which is more than I can say for you, midget."

"Baka, I'm nearly ten times your age. And if you still have two years to go until you're an official adult, then I'll stop calling you a kid in two years." She gave him a superior smile, waiting for his reaction.

Predictably, he blew up.

Waiting for him to run out of steam, Rukia watched as people began to light lanterns. The tradition of floating lanterns, called _Toro Nagashi_, was meant to send the spirits back to the other side. "Are you lighting one too?" she asked, when he finally settled down.

"Nah, the girls and Dad can do that. Besides, Mom has you and two Hell Butterflies to guide her through the Dangai. She doesn't need a lantern floating on the river to send her back to the Soul Society." Ichigo grew pensive, sighing as the first group of lanterns was put in the water.

"What about me?" she asked softly. "Don't I deserve a lantern to guide my way?"

"What do you need a lantern for? Your very name means light. Besides, maybe I don't want you to go back." Color decorated both their cheeks and they turned away from each other quickly.

"Ichigo…"

"I know, you have to go back, but I'll make you this promise, Rukia Kuchiki. The day I get my full powers back is the day I'll be entering the Soul Society looking for you." He touched her cheek gently, wiping away the single tear that fell from her violet eyes.

"Baka," she returned, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "I'll hold you to that." Leaving him stunned, she pulled out Sode no Shirayuki and ran to catch up to Masaki.

Ichigo watched her leave in dumbfounded silence, the Senkaimon closing before he could produce a coherent thought. "It sucks to be you, Byakuya," he said grinning before catching up to his family. Very soon the noble was going to have one _big_ headache.

* * *

><p>Masaki watched the young Shinigami at her side as they reentered the other dimension. "Did Ichigo light a lantern for you?"<p>

Rukia smiled at her orange haired daiko's mother and shook her head. "I don't need a lantern," she answered. "I have a Black Sun to guide me home."

The older woman nodded in understanding. Obon was meant to honor those that had gone on before. Now it held another meaning.

For every lantern sending a soul forth into the afterlife, there was a sun to guide them home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And thus concludes the three-shot, I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone is interested in __**Obon**_**, **_I'd check out the "**Wiki**" entry for it._


End file.
